Way better than a new guy
by P0w3r 2 4h3 Play3r
Summary: Its been around a year since the events of despicable me 2. Everything seems to be going fine, except, Margo still hasn't gotten over Antonio. She has forever sworn off boys, but maybe a certain girl with a love of racing and an internal tremor can fix her broken heart. Yuri, VanellopexMargo T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey… I don't really know what to say… I might post his tomorrow, or a month after I write it … NO FLAMES!**

** Disclaimer: Think about it, if I owned Wreck it ralph AND Despicable me, would I be writing FANFICTION, or would I just make a NEW MOVIE?**

**Prologue**

Third person POV

Its been about a year since the whole "El Macho incident" as they all called it. Lucy and Gru are now happily married, each of the girls had a birthday, Agnes turning 7, Edith 10, and Margo 14. But the biggest and most worrying news was: Margo still wasn't over Antonio!

She was good at hiding it in public, and sometimes she can go a day or two, once an entire week, without thinking about him. The downside to this was when she finally did remember him, it hit her hard and she usually spends half the time she forgets about him crying about him.

Gru and Lucy want to help, but what can they do? March up to her room and command she gets over Antonio? Yea-no, five words: That. Would. Not. End. Well. You wanna know how I know? IM the author of this story Numb nuts, of coarse I know what would happen! Anyway back to the story:

They've tried everything: therapy, family time, aww hell, GRU even suggested a new boyfriend! No matter what they did, nothing worked. But that changed the day Margo met her.

**AN: First one to guess who 'her' is gets cookies(cookies not included). A little short, but it's a prologue what do you expect? So remember: Read, Review, urinate, CIRE OUT!**


	2. Misfire

**AN: Hello again I'm writing this the same day as I'm posting the prologue. I'm gonna try to post a chapter once a week, twice if I'm on a roll. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* no, I'm not the genius who made wreck it ralph or the marvel who made despicable me, I'm just the guy who put them together.**

**Chapter 1: Misfire **

Margo's POV

I'm at the shooting range a few blocks from my house. What, your surprised my parents, an ex-villain and a secret agent, taught me to shoot? Now normally I would be using dads shooting range at home, but there was a gas leak. Moms hanging back to watch Edith and Agnes, who where in a gun safety class in the other end of the building.

Another thing id usually be doing is using one of my dads less lethal guns. But dad said I had to use a 22 in public ranges because if I didn't, authorities might suspect he's still evil, because its apparently legal to use a 22 but illegal to use a freeze ray or laser, and then we'd get in legal trouble and blah blah blah.

I honestly don't care one way or another, shooting is shooting. And I like shooting… wow that made me sound homicidal, let me rephrase: shooting, weather it be gun, freeze ray, laser, or other, calms me. Its just so simple. Cock, aim, shoot, repeat, reload after ten shots. Its one of the only things I can do to get my mind off Anto-

**NO! I'm NOT SAYING IT! I'm NOT SAYING ****HIS**** NAME!**

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of a cart whizzing by the range. That's right, a cart. Because some genius decided to build a go-cart racing track across from the shooting rang. And I don't mean like across the street, I mean like where shooting in the direction of the karts!

"Bonjour, Margo!" came the voice of my best friend Megan, puling me from my thoughts yet again. " Hello Megan," I answered, "its good to see you."

Ah, Megan. She's 15, French (with a very obvious accent), tall(like 6' 1"!) , thin, has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Megan has three passions: Friends, Racing, and PINK! Pink, pink, pink, its all she ever wares is a pink sundress, a pink racing jacket, and pink heels.

"I weell never oonderstand whaht you find so appealing about firing a piece of metal into a cardboard cutout fifty yards away." She said as I fired another shot, a bull's-eye. "And I will never understand vat you find so appealing about racing." I answered. "Touchè." "So, wat brings you here?" "Same zeeng ahs every week, zees ees ze only raceeng track open on Sunday. What about you?"

"I would be at home, but their was a gas leek in my dads lab. Mom is watching me and my sisters wile dad and the minions clean things up." I responded. "No, I mean why are you at a shooting range? Why not someplace more enjoyable for a day tike today."

"I like shooting." I answered. "You cant fool me," she said, "Your doeeng zis to hide your hahrtbreak over Antonio."

Hearing his name had caused me to jerk the gun JUST as I pulled the trigger. Not only did the bullet miss both the card board cutout and the flimsy fence separating the shooting range from the racing track, but their was a loud pop and a scream from the other side.

We looked at each other for about two seconds before sprinting around the fence to survey the damage we had caused. When we got their, we found that one of the carts had spun out. The good news was no one seemed injured. However the driver seemed pretty peeved that something had popped her tire.

"Oh zank god no one is hurt!" Exclaimed Megan, caching the attention of the driver. She was about an inch shorter than me at 5' 5", had raven hair held into a pony tail with a red scrunchie, she had brown eyes rimmed with green and fair skin as well as a noticeable overbite. She was wearing a mint colored hoodie with red strings, a short brown skirt which kind of looked like an upside down reeces peanut butter cup, green and white striped leggings and black shoes, and five or six assorted candy berets in her hair.

"No one got shot right!?" I asked frantically. "shot," she said in a coarse voice, "why would anyone have gotten shot?" "we were at the shooting range and my gun misfired, we heard a scream and I thought I hit someone." I said, calming down with the knowledge that no ones life is in danger. "OH! Yah sorry, my tire just popped and- are you crying?" Said the girl. "OH sorry my friend just wouldn't stop REMINDING me of me ex boyfriend before we came over here."

"Oh, I see. Boyfriend problems. If you ask me, the best way to get over a guy: is to get a new guy." "Nothing I haven't heard before, but thanks for the advice. I'm Margo and this is Megan." "No problem, I'm Vanellope-" "Margo! Are you alright! I was looking for you for fifteen minutes." Asked my mom as she ran over to me, Edith and Agnes in tow."

"Oh I'm fine, I heard a scream and came over here to check it out." I had decided to leave out the part of me almost shooting someone. "Oh good. I thought I'd have to call the police. Who's this?" "This is my new friend Vanellope." As soon as I said the word 'friend' Vanellope smiled bright enough to light up a city. "Well hi Vanellope! great to meat ya! Anyway Margo, Gru called, its time to head home."

"OK mom, I'll be their in a minute." I said. She nodded and started toward the car. "Hey Vanellope-" "You can call me Nellie if you want." She cut me off. "Oh- uh ok, Nellie, could you give me your number?" She seemed stunned for a moment before stuttering out" S-sure thing!" she quickly snatched my phone and programed in her number.

"Thanks, I'll text you later." I called as I rushed over to my moms car with Megan in tow. When I got to the car mom said we had to drive Megan home first. We chatted contently for a few minutes until we got their.

It wouldn't be until hours later, when I finally thought about Antonio again, that I realized: I no longer cared about him.

**AN: thank you so much every body I got a wapping… zero… reviews. do you have any idea how long these take to write? Even if your pressed for time can you at least type in a smiley/fruowny face? Anyway, next chapter should be soon. Please read and review, NO FLAMES, CIRE OUT!**


	3. Misfire Vanellope's POV

**AN: thank you every one who reviewed! *cough, one person, cough* And to ****Panthour****, thanks for the advice ill try my best!**

**Disclaimer: *I'm suddenly warring sunglasses and staring at you intently* What if I told you, I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or Despicable Me.(duh, DUH, ****DUH****) …or the matrix…**

**Chapter 2: If only she was gay.**

Vanellope's POV

I was in the zone. Speeding through every curve, zipping by so fast I would give you whiplash. Then suddenly-POW! One of my tires popped. 'Damn it!' I thought, "this is the third one this week! Tires aren't cheep, but my parents are, and if this keeps up I wont be able to drive!'

By now my cart had stopped and I had gotten out. I was on the verg of screaming in frustration when- "Oh zank god no one is hurt!" said an obviously French girl in relief.

"No one got shot right!?" the girl next to the first practically screeched.

"Shot, why would any one have gotten shot?" I asked slightly worried.

"We where at the shooting range and my gun misfired. We heard a scream and I thought I hit someone." She answered calming down slightly.

"Oh, yeah sorry, my tire just popped and- are you crying?" I asked as I noticed tears pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, my friend over here just wouldn't stop REMINDING me of my ex-boyfriend before we came over here." She said with a glair directed to the tall girl next to her.

BOYFRIEND! Damn it! I thought I had a chance. *sigh* in case you hadn't noticed already, I'm gay. Don't like it, odds are I don't like you much either. I didn't want to appear insensitive, so I replied with, "Ahh, boyfriend problems. If you ask me, the best way to get over a guy, is to get a new guy." 'Or girl' I added in my head.

"Nothing I haven't heard before, but thanks for the advice. I'm Margo and this is Megan."

"I'm Vanellope-"

"Margo! Are you alright! I was looking for you for fifteen minutes." Shouted a middle aged woman with orange hair as she and two girls who both looked younger than Margo following behind. This must have been her mother.

"Oh I'm fine, I-" she and Megan seemed occupied with her mother so I decided to get a good look at them since I didn't get to earlier.

The French girl, Megan, was warring a pink sundress, a pink racing jacket, and pink shoes. She was also insanely tall with brown hair and eyes.

Margo, was about an inch taller than me if even that. She was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket and a pink and purple plaid skirt, and red convers. She had brown hair and brown eyes I could get lost in for hours if I had time.

I zoned in just in time to catch, "-My new friend Vanellope." From Margo. Gay or straight, the thought of being at least friends with her made me really happy. I'm probably smiling like a love-struck idiot right now, but I don't care.

"Nice to meat ya! Anyway Margo, Gru called, its time to head home." Replied her mom.

"Ok mom ill be their in a minute." Margo answered.

While Margo's mom and sisters headed for the parking lot across the street, Margo turned to me and asked, "Hey Vanellope-"

"You can call me Nellie if you want." I cut her off. 'WHY DID I SAY THAT!' I screamed in my head, wanting more than anything to slap myself.

"Oh-uh ok, Nellie, could you give me you number?" she asked.

I was shocked. 'Snap out of it Vanellope!' I thought, 'friends give each other their numbers, it doesn't mean anything!' "S-sure thing!" I stuttered out, my emotions causing my internal tremor to act up. For those of you who don't know, an internal tremor is basically constant, uncontrollable shivering, regardless if its cold or not.

Any who, after ide programed my number into her phone, she ran off to he moms car with Megan in tow, shouting, "Thanks, ill text you later!" as she ran.

I was on the top of the world. Nothing could possibly make me anny less happy.

"well look who we have here!" shouted a arrogant female voice from behind me.

'Nothing' I thought with a sigh, ' accept them."

**AN: I'm finally finished! I'm posting this on the same day as another of my stories. I have to warn you, my updating is gonna get really inconsistent and slow because of school. NO FLAMES, CIRE OUT.**


	4. Bullies

**AN: I AM STILL ALIVE! No idea when ill update this. Like I said, school has me pretty fucked. Anyway, here's a quick shout-out to my reviewers:**

**Guest- Maybe, I haven't decided yet.**

"quotation is speech"

'apostrophes is thought'

_Italics is texting_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or Despicable me.**

**Chapter 3**

Margo's POV

Following the panic of almost shooting someone and meeting Vanellope, the rest of the day was actually pretty boring.

My mom dropped Megan off at her house, then me, her and my sisters went home. We had dinner and got ready for bed just like any other night.

I remembered that I told Vanellope I'd text her. I pulled out my phone and clicked on her contact she had programed in for me.

_Margo: Hey Nelly, What's up?_

_Vanellope: Who is this? _

_Margo: Margo, u remember, from the racing track, I thought I shot u_

_Vanellope: OH! Hi! Sorry, I thought u weren't gonna txt me_

_Margo: y? I told u ide txt u_

_Vanellope: never mind, wuts up?_

_Margo: not much, just getting ready for bed, wut r u up 2?_

_Vanellope: same_

"Margo who are yoo texting?" asked my dad as he came in to tuck us in.

"Just a new friend from the shooting range." I answered.

"Is zis another boy?" he asked, slightly worried.

I rolled my eyes, "No dad, it's a girl. Her name's Vanellope."

"Oh, good," he said, relieved, "But yoo should go to sleep soon, your first day ov school iz tomarow."

"Don't worry, I'll only be a minute." I assured him. He nodded and left the room.

_Vanellope: u still their?_

_Margo: ya, but I gatta go soon. My first day of skool is 2marow._

_Vanellope: ya, mine 2, I guess we should be hitting the hay_

_Margo: ill txt u again 2marow, night_

_Vanellope: Good night_

I plugged in my phone, turned off my desk lamp, and laid down to sleep. As I was waiting for sleep to take over, my thoughts kept returning to Vanellope. And every time they did, an odd yet happy feeling filled my chest…

Where have I felt that before?

Vanellope's POV

'I cant believe she texted me!' Was my only thought as I prepared for bed. I was bouncing on my heels a with a huge smile on my face as I thought of Margo.

"Would you stop that," Said my twin brother Gloyd, "I know you like this Margo girl, but you acting like a love-struck teenage girl."

"I AM a love-struck teenage girl." I shot back.

"My point still stands. Plus, why are you getting so excited, didn't you say she was straight?"

Ok, I winced, that stung. "That's what I thought, but I also thought she wouldn't text me so who knows." I reasoned.

"You didn't think she wouldn't text you, THEY said she wouldn't text you."

Ah that, my mood dropped like a stone just thinking about it.

Flashback…

"Well look what we have here," came the arrogant voice of Taffyta Muttonfudge as she, her boyfriend Rancis, And Candlehead walked up to me, "the glitch Got a Girlfriend."

Sigh "Taffyta, just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean having a civilized conversation with another girl automatically makes us girlfriends." I said frustrated.

"She doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"That she was talking to a fag of course! That's the only way Anyone could stand talking to you!" she shouted causing my internal tremor to act up and her gang to laugh.

"C-c-ome on T-Taffyta! J-j-just b-because-"

"look!" shouted Rancis in his British accent, "The Dyke is getting all 'glitchy' again!" Causing the gang to burst out laughing once again.

"Y-you k-k-know what!" I shouted, face red from anger, "I-I'm leaving! I h-have b-b-better th-things to do than l-listen to y-you-"

"Like what?" Taffyta cut me off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What could YOU possibly have to do?"

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Well, I was gonna text Margo-"

"Margo? Is that her name? Listen honey, I'm gonna be blunt because I doubt you'll understand otherwise: Nobody. Likes. You. If this Margo girl said you where friends, she was lying. If she said she would text you, she was lying. She probably could only stand being close to you for so long because she was some goody-two-shoes who didn't want to look like the bad guy. I'm still trying to figure out how that French bitch can stand you." Explained Taffyta, smirking arrogantly al the while.

After a few moments of Taffyta's snickering, they started walking away.

"Come on guys," said Taffyta, "I cant stand being close to the glitch any longer."

After they left, I ran home. I didn't stop for my cart or to catch a bus, I just ran home.

…End Flashback

"Come on sis, you got to stop listening to them." Said Gloyd.

"Easier said than done." I replied.

He sighed, "I know, just try to forget about it, our first day of schools tomorrow."

"Alright."

I was still a little sad about Taffyta, but I tried my best to keep my mind on other things, and eventually I found sleep.

**AN: Alright, I know it been a while, but like I said: school. Is. A. Pain. In. The. Ass. Now I know the flashback was really offensive, so just let me say I have nothing against homosexual or bisexual people. If I did, Margo/Vanellope wouldn't be the main pairing. However I'm gonna, for the sake of righting a dramatic story, make Taffyta(and Candlehead and Rancis at times) really homophobic. Sorry if I offended anyone, please review, flamers can go to hell, CIRE OUT!**


	5. Im a lesbian

**AN: IIIIMMMM BAAAAAACK! Yes its been a while. Sorry about that.**

**LESBIAN BAD(guest): Alright, I get it. I hear ya. I don't care. I like this pairing so I'm gonna write about it, its not my problem your homophobic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck it ralph or despicable me.**

Vanellope's POV

Nervous doesn't begin to describe how I felt as I board the school bus. Terror comes a bit closer to home. The reason behind this childish fear? Taffyta and her gang. Sure their not on board yet, But mark my words THIS will be their bus. I know that because this is also My bus, and for some reason, the universe just loves screwing me over.

Normally, its right about now my brother Gloyd consoles me, but he managed to convince dad to let him stay home today.

I was sitting all alone, the majority of students opting to sit with their friends than with some girl who dresses weird.

After A few minutes, the bus pulled up next to a giant, evil looking house. 'What is this the gothic convention?' I thought to myself as the bus came to a stop.

The door to the house opened and out came a girl. Now this wasn't some rebellious Goth girl or depressed emo chick I imagined would live in this house, but Margo!

My eyes widened and I shook my head to make sure my misfortune hadn't driven me insane.

As she entered the bus, she looked around for an available seat. Apon sighting me, she smiled widely and walked over.

"Hey Nelly!", she greeted, happy to know somebody on the bus.

"H-hey Margo," I answered hastily, amazed that of all the schools to go to shes going to mine."I didn't know you went to this school."

"I was homeschooled before, this is my first year in an actual school." She informed.

"Why the sudden change?" I inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: if you where homeschooled before, why wait till eighth grade to start school?"

"Oh, ah, well, I used to live in an orphanage. My dad adopted me the year before last, and decided it would be less trouble to just continue homeschooling me. And this year I wanted to fid out what school was like so he signed me up and here I am." She explained.

"Oh, well that makes since. If you get confused about anything you can ask me." I offered.

"That would be a huge help."

"No Prob-" I cut myself off as I saw none other than Taffyta and her gang walk into the bus.

"Nelly what's wron-" "Shh! Blend in!" I whisper-Shouted to her, cutting her off.

Her eyes darted to the bus entrance and she immediately caught on. She rested her head on her arm and looked out the window with a bored expression.

I pulled out A book from my bag and pretended to read, hoping that Taffyta woulnt notice me.

Fortunately, They where to busy talking to each other to notice me as they walked by.

Margo turned to me with a curious look on her face, "Who where they?"

"That," I jabbed my thumb in the direction of Taffyta, "is Taffyta and her gang. The boy with the hand mirror and Justin Bieber hair is Rancis, The girl with the Zoned out expression is Chandlehead-"

"Candlehead?" she cut me off.

"Last year someone said she was as sweet as a birthday cake, so she glues a candle to her head. She lit it and became the 'happiest girl in the universe'… until the candle started melting. She had to go to the emergency room to get the burns treated. Needless to say, shes not the brightest candle on the cake." I explained.

"No kidding."

"Anyway, you see the one in all pink wearing more make up than everyone on this bus combined?"

"Yeah, what about her." Margo inquired.

"She's Taffyta, the ring leader of that little gang of bullies."

"Bullies? They look perfectly nice to me."

"Well, Candlehead is probably only in it 'caus she doesn't know any better, and Rancis is dating Taffyta. But Taffyta herself is pure evil to anyone less rich and popular than her." I told Margo.

"She sounds like a bitch." Margo concluded.

"Yep." I confirmed as the bus pulled up to the school.

Margo's POV

We exited the bus and joined the slowly growing mass of teenager waiting outside the school.

"Shouldn't we be going inside?" I asked, confused as to why we where waiting outside.

Vanellope sighed, then answered, "The bus schedule is really stupid. They drop us off fifteen minutes before where even allowed into the school."

After about Ten minutes of talking about anything that came up, a boy, who appeared about Vanellope's age with brown hair, brown eyes, brown jeans, brown and orange running shoes, an orange unzipped hoodie, and a white shirt, ran up to us. He bent over panting like he ran all the way to school.

"About… Its about time… I caught up to you.." The boy wheezed out.

I was about to ask this boy who he was, when Vanellope cut me off.

"Gloyd? I thought you convinced dad to let you stay home the first day."

"I did, but then mom found out…"

Vanellope winced, "What did she do?" she asked hesitantly.

"She said if I was late, uncle Ralph would cook my dinner for the rest of the school year." Gloyd said grimly.

I just stood their awkwardly, not knowing if I should introduce myself or just remain silent.

Luckily, Vanellope remembered me, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I almost forgot: Margo, This is my twin brother Gloyd. Gloyd, this is my new friend Margo."

"Margo?" he said. He looked at me for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah! Nelly was telling me about you last night."

"What did she say?" I asked, interested to see what she thought about me.

"Oh, just something about you trying to shoot her-"

"GLOYD VON SCHWEETS I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Vanellope cut him off.

Now that Gloyd was laughing, and Vanellope was pissed, the awkwardness of being out of the loop returned to me. 'If only Megan where here,' I thought, 'then it wouldn't be this akw-'

"Zer you are! I 'ave been looking avery ver for you!" shouted Megan as she ran up.

'Speak of the devil.' "Megan! Their you are! How did you find us?"

"I heard Vanellope Shouting." She said simply.

"Ahh."

"So whoo iz zis?" She asked nodding toward Gloyd, who was just now calming down.

"This is Nelly's brother Gloyd." I answered. "Gloyd," I called to him gaining his attention, "This is my best friend Megan."

"Nice to meat you!" Megan said.

Gloyd nodded apparently in a daze.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

"Wellzat iz ze bell. I have to go, my homeroom iz on ze ozer end of ze school." Said Megan as se left.

_Later_

All in all the day went well. I had homeroom with Vanellope and Gloyd, First period algebra with Vanellope, Second period history with Vanellope and Gloyd, Third period Language arts with Vanellope and Megan, Fourth period Science with Vanellope Megan and Gloyd, then lunch, fifth period art with Gloyd, and sixth Period Creative writing with Megan.

As we, Vanellope Gloyd Megan and me, where walking to the bus however, things took a turn for the worst.

"Hey look! It's the glitch and her girlfriend again!" Shouted Taffyta, pointing at Vanellope.

"Oh great," Said Vanellope, " and here I thought I might actually have a nice day. And how many times do I have to tell you: she's not my girlfriend."

"…She still doesn't know does she?" Taffyta asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Oh, she doesn't wonderful! So what are you waiting for? Tell her! Tell her!" Taffyta shouted gleefully.

Vanellope obviously wasn't comfortably wit this and I wanted to tell them to stop, but curiosity got the better of me and I remained silent.

After a moment, Vanellope gave in. She closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath and said, "I'm a lesbian."

**AN: Cliffhanger!... sort of. OK, I know I haven't updated in a while please don't kill me. I hope you like this chapter, Please Review, No Flames, PLAYER OUT!**


End file.
